Crafting Guide Enchanting
Leveling Project Ascension Enchanting from 1-300 Approximate Reagent Quantities Needed for 1-300 Enchanting This is just an approximate list of the reagents you will need for leveling 1-300 Enchanting. They are approximate because sometimes you may not always get a skill point, so you will require additional reagents. *228 Strange Dust *11 Lesser Magic Essence *18 Greater Magic Essence *10 Lesser Astral Essence *2 Greater Astral Essence *65 Soul Dust *20 Lesser Mystic Essence *156 Vision Dust *10 Lesser Nether Essence *2 Greater Mystic Essence *290 Dream Dust *20 Greater Nether Essence *4 Greater Eternal Essence *4 Small Brilliant Shard *2 Large Brilliant Shard *82 Illusion Dust You will also need several items acquired outside of disenchanting: *1 Copper Rod sold by vendors *1 Silver Rod created by Blacksmiths *1 Golden Rod created by Blacksmiths *1 Truesilver Rod created by Blacksmiths *1 Arcanite Rod created by Blacksmiths *1 Shadowgem from Fishing *1 Iridescent Pearl from Fishing *1 Black Pearl from Fishing *1 Golden Pearl from Fishing Leveling Apprentice Enchanting (1 - 75) #Craft the Runed Copper Rod, which takes 1 Strange Dust, 1 Lesser Magic Essence #Level up to 75 skill with Enchant Bracer - Minor Health, which takes Strange Dust each enchant #Learn Journeyman Enchanting at any point from 50 to 75 skill. Leveling Journeyman Enchanting (75 - 150) #Level up to 85 skill with Enchant Bracer - Minor Deflection, which takes 1 Lesser Magic Essence, 1 Strange Dust each enchant #Level up to 100 skill with Enchant Bracer - Minor Stamina, which takes 3 Strange Dust each enchant #Craft the Runed Silver Rod, which takes 1 Silver Rod, 6 Strange Dust, 3 Greater Magic Essence, 1 Shadowgem each enchant #Level up to 105 skill with Enchant Bracer - Minor Stamina, which takes 3 Strange Dust each enchant #Level up to 120 skill with Enchant Bracer - Minor Agility, which takes 2 Strange Dust, 1 Greater Magic Essence each enchant #Level up to 130 skill with Enchant Shield - Minor Stamina, which takes 1 Lesser Astral Essence, 2 Strange Dust each enchant #Level up to 150 skill with Enchant Bracer - Lesser Stamina, which takes 2 Soul Dust each enchant #Learn Expert Enchanting from Kitta Firewind in Elwynn Forest or Hgarth in Stonetalon Mountains. Leveling Expert Enchanting (150 - 225) #Craft the Runed Golden Rod, which takes Golden Rod, Iridescent Pearl, 2 Greater Astral Essence, 2 Soul Dust #Level up to 160 skill with Enchant Bracer - Lesser Stamina, which takes 2 Soul Dust each enchant #Level up to 165 skill with Enchant Shield - Lesser Stamina, which takes 1 Lesser Mystic Essence, 1 Soul Dust each enchant #Level up to 180 skill with Enchant Bracer - Spirit, which takes 1 Lesser Mystic Essence each enchant #Level up to 200 skill with Enchant Bracer - Strength, which takes 1 Vision Dust each enchant #Craft the Runed Truesilver Rod, which takes Truesilver Rod, Black Pearl, 2 Greater Mystic Essence, 2 Vision Dust #Level up to 205 skill with Enchant Bracer - Strength, which takes 1 Vision Dust each enchant #Level up to 225 skill with Enchant Cloak - Greater Defense, which takes 3 Vision Dust each enchant #Learn Artisan Enchanting from Annora in Uldaman. Leveling Artisan Enchanting (225 - 300) #Level up to 235 skill with Enchant Gloves - Agility, which takes 1 Lesser Nether Essence, 1 Vision Dust each enchant #Level up to 245 skill with Enchant Chest - Superior Health, which takes 6 Vision Dust each enchant #Level up to 265 skill with Enchant Bracer - Greater Strength, which takes 2 Dream Dust, 1 Greater Nether Essence each enchant #Purchase Formula: Enchant Shield - Greater Stamina from Mythrin'dir in Darnassus or Daniel Bartlett in Undercity, then learn the formula. #Level up to 290 skill with Enchant Shield - Greater Stamina, which takes 10 Dream Dust each enchant #Purchase Formula: Runed Arcanite Rod and Formula: Enchant Cloak - Superior Defense from Lorelae Wintersong in Moonglade, then learn the formulas. #Craft the Runed Arcanite Rod, which takes 1 Arcanite Rod, 1 Golden Pearl, 10 Illusion Dust, 4 Greater Eternal Essence, 4 Small Brilliant Shard, 2 Large Brilliant Shard #Level up to 300 skill with Enchant Cloak - Superior Defense, which takes 8 Illusion Dust each enchant How to Acquire Enchanting Materials All Enchanting Reagents will come from the use of the Disenchant ability. The reagents that are extracted from destroyed items generally depends on the item's level. Below you will find all of the reagents that can be obtained, which can be used to craft items and apply item enchantments. How to Disenchant Gear for Enchanting Reagents Disenchant will destroy an item permanently, turning it into enchanting materials--dusts, shards, essences, crystals. The level of your disenchanted gear directly correlates to how good the reagents will be. Disenchanting the top gear in Classic WoW will yield reagents needed for high-end Enchanting recipes, as covered in our Reagents section. To disenchant an item, use the Disenchant skill found in your spellbook on any uncommon, rare, or epic gear. If you start disenchanting an item by accident, move or hit Escape to cancel the cast. Dust from Dienchanting Disenchanted from Uncommon quality items. *Strange Dust: Level 5-25 uncommon/green quality items *Soul Dust: Level 26-35 uncommon/green quality items *Vision Dust: Level 36-45 uncommon/green quality items *Dream Dust: Level 46-55 uncommon/green quality items *Illusion Dust: Level 56-60 uncommon/green quality items Essences from Disenchanting Disenchanted from Uncommon quality items. *Lesser Magic Essence: Level 5-15 uncommon/green quality items *Greater Magic Essence: Level 16-25 uncommon/green quality items *Lesser Astral Essence: Level 21-25 uncommon/green quality items *Greater Astral Essence: Level 26-30 uncommon/green quality items *Lesser Mystic Essence: Level 31-35 uncommon/green quality items *Greater Mystic Essence: Level 36-40 uncommon/green quality items *Lesser Nether Essence: Level 41-45 uncommon/green qualityitems *Greater Nether Essence: Level 46-50 uncommon/green qualityitems *Lesser Eternal Essence: Level 51-55 uncommon/green quality items *Greater Eternal Essence: Level 56-60 uncommon/green quality items Shards from Disenchanting Disenchanted from Rare quality items, and sometimes Uncommon quality items. *Small Glimmering Shard: Level 16-25 rare/blue quality items *Large Glimmering Shard: Level 26-30 rare/blue quality items *Small Glowing Shard: Level 31-35 rare/blue quality items *Large Glowing Shard: Level 36-40 rare/blue quality items *Small Radiant Shard: Level 40-45 rare/blue quality items *Large Radiant Shard: Level 46-50 rare/blue quality items *Small Brilliant Shard: Level 51-55 rare/blue quality items *Large Brilliant Shard: Level 56-60 rare/blue quality items Crystals from Disenchanting Disenchanted from Epic quality items, and sometimes Rare quality items. *Nexus Crystal: Level 56-60 items Efficient Tailoring Items to Disenchant for Dust As Tailoring pairs well with Enchanting, many casters will craft extra Tailoring items to disenchant for leveling Enchanting. While all gear can be disenchanted, some items are cheaper to craft than others. *Strange Dust from any low-level crafted uncommon/green armor *Soul Dust from Azure Silk Pants which requires 4 Bolt of Silk Cloth, 2 Blue Dye, 3 Fine Thread *Vision Dust from Red Mageweave Pants which requires 3 Bolt of Mageweave, 2 Red Dye, 1 Heavy Silken Thread, or Red Mageweave Gloves which requires 3 Bolt of Mageweave, 2 Red Dye, 2 Heavy Silken Thread *Dream Dust from Runecloth Belt which requires 3 Bolt of Runecloth, 1 Rune Thread *Illusion Dust from Runecloth Shoulders which requires 7 Bolt of Runecloth, 2 Ironweb Spider Silk, 4 Rugged Leather, 1 Rune Thread